1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to sheet feeding and handling. More specifically, this invention relates to stacking particular sheets offset from other sheets such that later separation is readily attainable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, a common technique of separating sheets, such as magnetic recording cards, has been to feed the sheets into separate bins. This has required considerable space and elaborate controls and structure. Another technique has involved collating wherein, for example, a number of copies of a document are to be reproduced with an electrostatic plain paper copier. The sheets making up each copy are to be automatically sorted and stacked together. Here again, complicated structure and controls, as well as considerable space, are required. There are no known compact prior art devices, having a single stacking bin for preparing sheets for separation, and which require a minimum of control and structure. This is particularly the case when the device is to be driven by the same drive that causes the sheets to be driven into a stacking bin. This, in addition to actuation of the device by a clutch to insure proper timing, is not known.